Such an arrangement, which enables an adaptation of the ski binding to varying ski-shoe sizes and at the same time assures that, when traveling through depressions or the like, an essentially unhindered bending of the ski is possible, is known, for example, from the AT-B-389 453. The connecting element, which extends without guidance between the front jaw and the heel holder can be fixed by means of a receiving means on a locking element, which is provided on the ski-fixed guide rail for the front jaw. The connecting element designed as a metal band can thus be adjusted relative to the ski-fixed guide rail receiving the front jaw. The locking of the metal band on the guide rail occurs with the help of a rotatably supported bolt, which engages one of the holes of a row of holes in the metal band. When the metal band is supposed to be adjusted relative to the guide rail, then the bolt is turned by means of a screw driver so that the end area of the metal band can be lifted off from the bolt. The metal band is now adjusted to the desired distance of the heel holder from the front jaw, the chosen hole is thereafter placed onto the bolt and the bolt is again turned. For a fine adjustment of the distance between the front jaw and the heel holder, an adjusting detent of the heel holder is released relative to its guide rail, the heel holder is moved into the desired position in the guide rail, and is again locked. The known arrangement is thus complicated and not user friendly with respect to its handling.